A MIMO antenna technology uses two or more antennas (usually including a main antenna and a diversity antenna) at each base station and mobile communication terminal carrying data and receiving and detecting signals. Radiation efficiency, isolation, and envelope correlation coefficient (ECC) are important parameters for measurement of a performance of the MIMO antenna.
Usually, an ECC of the MIMO antenna system is required to be less than 0.5, and the ECC between the main antenna and the diversity antenna is lower, a data inaccuracy probability decoded by a receiving terminal of the MIMO antenna is also lower.